


Found What Was Lost

by theprimrosepath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (definitely won't happen in canon like this though), BAMF Aqua, Gen, Healing, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprimrosepath/pseuds/theprimrosepath
Summary: Aqua was trapped in the center of a horde of Heartless when she heard someone screaming her name.Ven,she realized, and panic bloomed.





	Found What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a prompt asking for the wayfinder trio and one character healing another.

Aqua was trapped in the center of a horde of Heartless when she heard someone screaming her name.

 _Ven,_ she realized, and panic bloomed.

A Soldier surged toward her with claws extended, and with a yell, she kicked it away. Her keyblade burst into flames, reds and oranges licking hungrily at her hand with no effect but a mildly pleasant warmth, and she gathered her energy with a deep breath and _exploded_.

Columns of fire erupted from the ground around her and spun outward, catching Heartless in their wakes and burning them to crisps with hisses of roasting matter and animal pain. Instantly, Aqua could feel the drain on her already-taxed reserves, but she set her jaw and ran, batting aside Heartless with her keyblade as her conjured defense burned the rest.

“Ven!” she shouted, casting frantic eyes all around.

“Aqua, here!”

Aqua spun and caught sight of Ven ten meters away, keyblade hand extended out toward a glowing green cast of _aero_ as he sent it spiraling through Heartless as his sole defense. His face was pale and drawn tight with exertion; at his side he held up someone slumped, still, and clearly far too heavy for the short, slight boy to support for long—and Aqua’s heart stopped.

She surged, cutting off most of the energy to her spell until only thin spires of flame remained to circle her closely before she burst through the edge of the horde. They turned to follow, but with barely a thought, Aqua cast a barrier to surround Ven and his invalid, banishing the rest of the flame as she entered the shielded space. Ven banished his _aero_ as well and visibly slumped with relief, sweat trailing down his face.

Aqua halted at Ven’s side, the side where he held up the slumped man, and gasped for air. “Is it—?” she asked, daring to hope.

Ven nodded. A smile, small but warm, lit his strained face. “Yeah.”

Aqua brushed aside silver locks to reveal a familiar face, eyes half-lidded. He gripped a bloody hand to his side, where the fabric that was soaked dark and red only grew with every one of his ragged pants.

“Terra?” Aqua asked.

He grunted and looked at her. His eyes, brown, couldn’t quite focus on her face. “Aqua,” he breathed. “You have… no idea how good it is—” He winced. “—to see you.”

Aqua’s throat tightened. “It’s good to see you too,” she managed. “Now let’s get you healed.”

She helped Ven lower Terra to the ground, insides aching all the while as Heartless pummeled the barrier she was maintaining. Compared to the fire, it took much less out of her, but she was about to heal someone while battle-weary on top of it all. In the back of her mind, she considered warning Ven or Terra, but then Terra pulled away his hand with a hiss and both she and Ven grimaced at the wound.

“You couldn’t even close it?” Aqua asked.

“I was kind of busy trying not to get buried under Heartless,” Ven retorted. “It would’ve taken too much from me.”

Aqua pressed her lips together. “Right.”

She placed a hand on Terra’s side and slipped into her spellcasting mindset, tuning out everything except her own energy until even Terra’s groans were a distant footnote. “Ven,” she said, eyes unfocused as she mentally twisted apart threads of her power. “Take some of the barrier for me?”

Ven extended a hand, and Aqua clasped it. Deftly, she pulled at threads of Ven’s energy and twisted them into some of hers that were maintaining the shield until they knit together, and then just as quickly snipped her connection. Ven sucked in a breath, face paling again as he took on the new weight, but he nodded. He would be able to handle it fine, and most importantly, he would be able to hold onto it for another second before it dropped.

Aqua took a deep breath and crafted the _curaga_ with the ease of frequent practice. It had been a while since she’d needed to heal a stab wound, particularly one as deep as Terra’s, but she figured the main issues she needed to target for now were blood loss, any immediately critical organ damage, and making sure the wound closed and stayed that way. Ven was going to need Terra’s help, and more thorough healing could always come later, after they got out of this mess.

“All right,” she breathed, and the wound under her hand began glowing rich green.

Terra gasped. Immediately, Aqua’s energy felt less of a shallow pool and more of a pit, power draining away rapidly. Her vision burst with stars and drained of color, but Aqua ground her teeth and held on. _Just—a little bit more—_

Then darkness.

—

She woke up in a bed, tucked comfortably into the blankets, and Ven was at her side.

“Aqua,” he said. “You idiot.”

Aqua smiled, and then her eyes narrowed in on the bandages wrapped around his hands. “What happened?”

“Your barrier happened. It blew up on me after you passed out straining yourself too much,” Ven snapped.

Aqua winced. Now that she considered it, with how extended Ven’s skills had already been, she should’ve guessed that would happen. “I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t do that again.”

The door burst open, and Terra stumbled in with wide eyes. Aqua quickly scanned him for health: he was favoring the injured side she remembered but otherwise seemed fine if a bit pale, dressed in sweats and a blue T-shirt that read _SFIT_ over a gear-like logo. “The alarm—you’re awake,” he said to Aqua.

“Yes. I am.”

Terra’s shoulders visibly fell with relief, and he met Ven at her side. He hesitated, then carefully grasped her hands in his. “If Master Eraqus was here he’d yell at you,” he said. “You can’t just overextend yourself like that. You scared us. Don’t do it again.”

Aqua smiled and rubbed one of his hands with a thumb. “Ven was already way ahead of you.”

Terra sighed. He let go with one of his hands—the one Aqua wasn’t rubbing—to wrap an arm around Ven and pull him close. Ven accepted the embrace with a smile, returning it. “I missed you guys,” Terra said, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. “A lot.”

“We missed you too,” Ven murmured.

Aqua squeezed Terra’s hand tight, and her heart swelled. “We’re so glad you’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@primrose-path-of-dalliance](https://primrose-path-of-dalliance.tumblr.com) on tumblr, where i post fandom things and the occasional bit of writing.


End file.
